Sango's Fool
by LzL
Summary: [One-shot] It's April Fool's Day...wonder what Sango's planning for Miroku...


Sango's Fool

Disclaimer:Yes…Inuyasha is mine! ALL MINE!

(HAHA! Happy Belated April Fool's Day!)

Hope everyone had a nice and fun one!

This plot came to me last night but I was too tired to write it. So here I am, writing it out.

Enjoy!

* * *

(In Sango's P.O.V.)

Wow. Such a peaceful day today.

Sunny, no clouds to be seen in the sky, no beating up demons, no hurry to collect the jewel shards…

Just plain relaxation.

And…surprisingly, no perverted monk trying to grope me…

Yet.

I leaned back, resting against a soft and fuzzy body. Kirara gave a small purr, resting in her enlarged demon form. Shippo giggled, playing with Kirara's tail. I looked over at Miroku, who seemed to be enjoying himself as he lazily leaned against a tree, with a daze look in his eyes.

While all of us were relaxing and having some peaceful time, an angry hanyou was pacing back and forth beside the well.

''What is taking Kagome so long?'' he complained.

''Relax, Inuyasha. She's going to come back, just like all the other times. Just be patient.'' Miroku assured.

But the hanyou didn't listen and kept pacing, muttering under his breath.

Suddenly he stopped, and looked down the well.

''Kagome! There you are! What have you been doing?''

''I told you! I had a big math test today!'' Kagome cried, as she climbed over the well, with a bit of help from Inuyasha.

''Kagome!'' Shippo cried, as he jumped off from Kirara's body into Kagome's opened arms.

Kagome giggled. ''I brought a lollipop for you, Shippo.''

Shippo cheered while Inuyasha angrily turned his back to Kagome, angry that he was being ignored.

Kagome noticed and looked at him. Then she started to grin…and soon started to giggle again…then she burst out laughing.

We all looked at her, wondering what on earth she finds so funny.

''Hahaha…I'm sorry…it's just that, the way Inuyasha was standing reminded me of Hojo!'' Kagome explain, still laughing.

''What's so funny about the way I stand? And why are you thinking about that Ho-ho guy?'' Inuyasha questioned with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

Kagome calmed herself and started to explain.

''Today is April 1st, also known as April Fool's day.''

''April fool's?'' I asked.

''Yup. It's a day when people get to play harmless jokes on each other and not get mad when jokes are played on you.''

''So? You can do that any day you want!'' Inuyasha commented.

''Yes, but it's kinda like a tradition. It's really fun, since you're always expecting someone to play a joke on you. And its fun to watch people falling for the jokes.'' Kagome said, with a grin on her face. ''Someone played a joke on Hojo today, it was funny. He was just standing there and people started patting his back while putting sticky notes on. Hojo had no idea. He's too innocent.''

''Feh. I don't care about some silly joke day. That's not a reason for you to be late!''

Kagome sighed.

''Inuyasha, leave Kagome alone. She must be tired of all her studying.'' Shippo said, sticking a tongue out at Inuyasha.

''Why you…''

Shippo jumped off Kagome's arms and started to run around the well, with Inuyasha chasing after him. Kagome shook her head and walked towards me.

''Hey Sango, lets go to a hot spring. I really am tired and I could use a long hot bath.''

''Good idea.'' I said, standing up. ''Kirara, come.''

Miroku looked over at us, perverted grin already forming on his face.

''And don't even think about it, Miroku. I'll be sure Kirara is on the look out.''

Miroku sighed, somewhat disappointed. ''Fine, Sango.''

We gathered our things and started to walk, after Kagome shouted over to Inuyasha where we were heading.

* * *

''Ah…this is so relaxing.'' Kagome commented, sinking deeper into the water.

It didn't take us long to find a hot spring, with Kirara's strong sense of smell. We got in, after I made sure to ask Kirara to be on the look out for Miroku.

''Yes, we haven't relaxed in a while.'' I answered back, closing my eyes.

We stayed in a comfortable silence, enjoying the hot water around us.

Kagome started to giggle again.

''You still thinking about that Hojo guy?''

''It was funny!'' Kagome answered.

''Hmm…this April Fool's Day sounds fun. I want to do something too.''

''It's not that hard. Just think of a practical joke, find a victim and that's all you need.''

''Well, who should I do it on?''

''…''

We both grinned.

Oh yes, I could always play a good joke on Miroku.

* * *

After we finished (taking a bath and planning Miroku's joke), we started to walk back to the boys.

During half way, Kagome handed me a bottle.

''Here Sango, this might help.''

I looked down at the bottle, confused at what I should do.

''It's perfume, you spray it on you and you'll smell just like the stuff in the bottle.''

I sniffed the top. ''This smells nice Kagome!''

Kagome nodded. ''I got it from my mom. Here, I'll help you spray some on.''

Kagome pressed the thing on top of the bottle and I smelt the pleasant scent covering my own.

''How is this going to help me?''

''Oh, just something to get Miroku to notice you even more.''

''Trust me, Miroku notices me even without these stuff, especially towards my butt.''

Kagome laughed. ''Well, maybe these stuff will attract his attention towards you and not only there.''

''Ha…Miroku? I don't think so…''

* * *

When we got back to the well, Inuyasha was napping in the branches of his tree and Miroku was still day dreaming in his spot. Shippo was mumbling something that sounded like 'Stupid Inuyasha' while rubbing his head.

''Kagome! Inuyasha was being a meanie!'' Shippo whined, jumping onto Kagome's shoulders.

''Aw, poor you, Shippo. Here, I brought a story book from my time, I'll read it to you, okay?''

Then Kagome turned to me and gave me a push, hinting me to go on with my joke.

I gave her a small nod and motioned Kirara to follow me. I purposely walked in front of Miroku and then casually sat near him underneath the tree. Just like Kagome had expected, Miroku sniffed the air and followed the sweet scent towards me.

''Is it just me, or are you smelling extra nice, my dear Sango? And may I add you look beautiful today.'' Miroku started, edging near me.

I smiled kindly towards him. ''Why thank you Miroku, you're so sweet.''

Miroku sat stunned for a second before he turned his shock expression into a sly smile. He must have expected me to ignore or slap him. But he got used to my new attitude pretty quickly and he continued his 'innocent' act.

''Sango, for some reason, I think you look extra lovely with your hair like that.'' He complemented, as he mindlessly played with my hair.

''Really?'' I questioned softly, leaning a bit towards him.

''Yup.'' He answered back, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

''Miroku, you're so sweet.'' I said, as I softly placed my hand on top of his.

I could feel his body tensed up a bit, not use to me being this intimate with him. I tried not to giggle. The plan was going along very smoothly.

All I need is for him to ask…

''Sango, I know I should've asked you before, but will you be so kindly and bear me a child?''

I looked up towards him, trying really hard not to laugh. He seemed worried and nervous as he waited for my answer. After a while when I didn't say anything, he looked down, knowing that I would say no.

I smiled, tilted his head back up and nodded my head. His eyes opened wide and a large grin started to form on his lips.

''Really, Sango? You would?'' He asked, not believing what I just did.

''Yes.'' I answered back timidly, blushing a bit.

We stared into each other's eyes. I could feel my cheeks burning and could sense Miroku's warm breath edging nearer. I saw him lean in towards me and started to close his eyes.

Suddenly, I burst out laughing, causing Miroku to pull back in surprise.

''Haha! Happy April Fool's Day!'' I yelled.

Miroku was really shocked. He lowered his head and I heard a small chuckle from him. ''I knew this was too good to be true.''

He looked up at me and smiled. ''Good one, Sango.''

''Yeah, you got him good, Sango.'' Inuyasha yelled back down from his tree.

''Hey! I thought you were sleeping!'' Kagome cried, as she walked back towards us. Shippo followed behind her, still looking at the picture book.

''Yeah well, when I heard Sango's first reply to Miroku's comment, I knew something was up.''

Kagome giggled. ''That was smooth Sango, Miroku fell right for it.''

I grinned and turned to Miroku. ''Well he's used to it, aren't you Miroku. You're always falling for all those demons who trick you.''

Miroku smiled sheepishly.

''Anyways, let's head back to Kaede. I think she said she wanted some help with her garden.'' Kagome said, picking up her things. Inuyasha jumped down from his tree and picked up Kagome's bike.

As the others walked back to the village, I noticed Miroku still sat there.

I told Kagome to go on ahead without us and walked back to Miroku.

''What's the matter Miroku?''

''Nothing…'' He answered back, with a sad tone in his voice. His head was tilted down so I couldn't make out his expression.

I feel bad. Did I go too far with my joke?

I knelt down beside him and took at peek at his face. He didn't have his usual cheerful, lecherous smile on. Instead, it was replaced with disappointment.

''Miroku…?'' I started uneasily.

''Yeah, Sango?'' He asked, trying to make his voice sound cheerful. But I know he was forcing it out, and not from his heart.

''Miroku, did I go too far with my joke?''

He stayed silent. Then he spoke softly. ''Sango…I thought you meant it.''

I bite my lip nervously, guilt started to creep upon me.

''Oh, Miroku. I'm so sorry.''

Miroku turned away from me, looking towards the sky. ''It's alright, like you said, I am used to it.''

I tried to think of something to cheer him up. An idea hit me and I sighed, knowing that I would regret it after I do it.

I walked in front of him and bend down, kissing him unexpectedly on his cheek.

He stared at me.

''And this one is for real.'' I said with a smile.

He grinned. He then stood up and took a step closer to me.

''So, did you really think I was sweet?'' He asked.

I was about to answer him, when I felt his hand on my butt. I gave an annoyed growl and smacked him hard on his cheeks.

''MIROKU!''

''Ow…''

I picked up Kirara and started to walk away.

''Sango, wait up!'' Miroku cried with his cheerful voice.

I smiled to myself. Yup, that cheerful and lecherous him is back.

Kagome was right; this April Fool's Day was kinda fun. And I know I'll always remember this joke on Miroku.

…

My very own fool.

* * *

Aw…it was so sweet of Sango to cheer Miroku up like that don't you think? It was interesting writing in Sango's point of view.

Anyhoo…hope you enjoyed it!

Please Review!


End file.
